


Phone

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Trans Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Honoka wants to record her and Umi having sex. Umi agrees, but there's a complication involved that she really didn't expect.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 24





	Phone

“Ow.”

Umi rubbed her nose, frowning, as Honoka rushed to pick up her phone.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just- it felt so good that I sort of got distracted for a second-”

Umi sighed. “Can we please just-”

“One more try!” Honoka turned on the puppy dog eyes, and Umi found herself powerless to resist. How could she say no when Honoka looked so sincerely apologetic and pleading?

“Fine,” she said. “One more try. But if you drop it again, I’m confiscating it. It’s ruining the mood.”

“Huh?” Honoka said. “You’re still hard, though?”

Umi flushed.

“Well..” she mumbled. It was hard to say it out loud. She envied how casually Honoka could talk about sex, even now. Even if Umi was starting to be comfortable with having sex, there was a certain... detachment to it that she felt. She kept the reality of it at arms length and just focused on their feelings, and the pleasure, and the mechanical practicalities. So she struggled to say something as hopelessly flirty as ‘It’s pretty easy to stay aroused with the view you’re giving me…’

If only Honoka wasn’t so damn sexy. It was kind of infuriating, in a way. Even when she was doing something stupid or completely unsexy like picking her nose, as long as she was naked Umi’s traitorous eyes couldn’t help but roam across the expanses of skin and practically start _salivating_ at the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips, the tempting little triangle between her legs… And when she mounting Umi, her knees either side of Umi’s hips and her pussy tightly wrapped around Umi’s cock, her body on full display as Umi stared up at her, well… of course she’d stay hard, no matter how ruined the mood was.

Honestly, it was the main reason she’d agreed to let Honoka film them with her phone. The idea of seeing their lovemaking from Honoka’s perspective, her chest in frame in a first person view, had a perverse sort of appeal that Umi couldn’t resist.

“Okay, I promise I’ll do it right this time,” Honoka said, furrowing her brow in determination as she gripped the phone with both hands, her arms squeezing her chest together in a way that made Umi’s cock twitch. And just imagine how it would look from that close up the phone was taking. “Let’s go!”

Umi started to thrust her hips again, and Honoka started bouncing, sliding up and down on Umi’s dick as Umi moaned and gripped Honoka’s hips tightly.

“Honoka…” she managed, as her head started to get fuzzy, their stops and starts fading into memory as the sensation of the _now_ took over, flooding her with ecstasy.

“Umi!” Honoka groaned back, her movements becoming more and more desperate by the second. They were both so close, Umi could feel it, bubbling up and about to overflow as she thrust one last time, hard, burying herself as deep as she could as she felt Honoka tighten around her.

“Honoka!” she cried, as her orgasm washed over her, and Honoka’s followed…

And then a phone hit her in the face.


End file.
